Skopos, Watcher of Narnia
by Airi-hime
Summary: Serenity Levin, finds her way to Narnia, She is a modern girl from 2008, In Narnia she meets Peter and his sibilings, and fights the White Witch.Also finding out she is part of a lost race in Narnia. Peter/OC. Au Movieverse.


**I don't own Narnia, or any of C.S Lewis's books. I Do own the plot and my character Serenity.**

"Serenity, shoot it. Shoot it now!" My soccer coach and team mates screamed. It was a minute to the end of the game. Dribbling up the defense line, I kicked the ball hard, bouncing of the goal post it slipped past the goal tenders fingers, rolling to the back of the net. The whistle blew, we had won the game.

"Yes!" I screamed. Quickly saying good job to the other team, I gathered my bag.

"Bye, guys, good job! Emily I'll see you at the studio." With that I rushed to my 69 mustang and took off to my dance studio.

This is my life, activities. Dance, soccer,fencing, archery, horseback riding,swimming, fighting, and singing. I hardly had a day to relax, but surprisingly I like it. Walking into the dance studio, I said hello to a couple of people before walking into the change rooms. Changing into black spandex shorts and a tight neon orange tank top, I walked into class.

After an hour, grabbing my bag, I walked to my car, before I could unlock it I dropped my keys, bending to pick them up, a wave of dizziness came over me, the next thing I knew I was laying in a pile of snow, on top of someone.

Blinking I looked into a pair of light blue eyes. Gasping I got to my feet.

"Oh my god, are you okay?" I held my hand to the boy. The boy grabbed my hand and stood to his full height, a couple inches taller than me, messing blond hair and stunning blue eyes.

"I'm Peter Pevensie, this is my brother Edmund, and my sisters Susan and Lucy." I waved at them.

"What on earth are you wearing?" Susan asked looking me up and down. Blinking I looked down, still in my dance clothes.

"oh shit, um..one second." I turned to see my bag sitting not far from me. Running I opened it, and when I mean bag, I really mean a big duffel bag. Digging around I found a pair of sweats and a sweater. Quickly throwing them on, I picked up my bag and turned around to the Pevensie sibling staring at me.

"um..." I couldn't think of anything to say. I stood there blinking at the four.

Lucy the smallest piped up. "I'd like you all to meet Mr. Tumnus."

"Well Mr. Tumnus it is." Peter walked into the trees, and brought out five coats, handing on to all of us.

"Mr. Tumnus?" I blinked, I was so confused. My question wasn't answered, as we started walking through the snow, soon Lucy broke into a run, with all if us after her, a brown door broken of its hinges welcomed us.

Walking into the home, it looked as if it once was a pleasant warm place, but now it was just messy, and cold. _' What happened here?' _ I wondered. I wrapped my arms around Lucy, as she cried into my shoulder.

"The Faun Tumnus is hereby charged with High Treason against Her Imperial Majesty, Jadis, Queen of Narnia, for comforting her enemies and fraternizing with humans. Signed Maugrim, Captain of the Secret Police. Long Live the Queen." Peter read of a piece of parchment. Lucy wiped her eyes.

"We really should be going now." Susan spoke up, glancing around.

"Mr. Tumnus though, He's been captured because of me, I'm the human. Its my fault." Lucy yelled at them all.

"but He's a criminal." Edmund spoke up.

"Oh shut up, Edmund, he's not a criminal." I snapped, all eyes turned to me.

"We should get out of here." Peter started walking out the door. Once outside a twig snapped fallowed by the sound of shuffling. Peter stood in front of us. Lucy clutching to my arm and Susan gripped Peter's shoulder, Edmund stood farther off. Peter's face hardened as the sound grew louder, till a brown beaver popped out from behind a snow covered boulder. Slowly I relaxed, Peter stuck his hand out and made a clucking sound with his tongue.

The beaver blinked at Peter. "I ain't going to smell if thats what you want." the beaver spoke.

"Sweet. You can speak." I giggled in joy. Every one else stared at me. Kicking some of the snow with my foot I stared at the ground, hoping the attention would go away.

The beaver came forward. "Lucy Pevensie?" He held out a white handkerchief. Lucy gasped before taking the cloth. "This is mine, I gave it to Mr.-"

"Tumnus, gave it to me before he was arrested. Come with me, we must talk in safer places." The beaver started running away. I hiked up my bag before following with Lucy.

"Aren't you coming?" I asked. Staring at the group. Susan protesting how beavers shouldn't be talking.

"Come on all, we best be going, before dark." Mr. Beaver called out. "Yer words aren't safe here."

"Aren't safe?" I questioned. Lucy looked at all of us, "he means the trees." With that we all walked, Susan still grumbling how beavers shouldn't be talking. Quickly I made conversation with Lucy. She told me the story of how she came here and about the White Witch.

Evening came, as we came upon a damn, with smoke rising from it.

"Looks like dears got the tea on." Mr. Beaver chuckled as we walked forward.

"Its beautiful, Mr. Beaver!" Lucy exclaimed. Mr. Beaver grinned, "It'll be better when its finished."

"Beaver, If you been with Badger again..." Mrs. Beaver walked in grumbling. "Those ain't badgers." She stared at us, before fusing with her fur. "Couldn't you give me some notice." Laughing Mr. Beaver retorted.

"Come on yer must be tired, sit sit, the teas all ready." Walking inside, we sat at their cute little table.

After Mrs. Beaver shuffled in the kitchen, tea was set before us and some fish and chips. Mrs. Beaver sat beside Mr. Beaver, they both blinked at us.

"Who's who?" Mr. Beaver asked.

"I'm Peter Pevensie." Peter calmly said.

"I'm Susan Pevensie and this is Lucy and our brother Edmund." Susan spoke politely as she introduced herself and her siblings.

All eyes turned to me. Then hit me I never told them my name.

"um, I'm Serenity Levin." Smiling at everyone. Mrs. Beaver's mouth dropped open.

"By Aslan's grace, Skopos." Mr. Beaver gaped.

"Skopos, watcher in Greek?" Susan and I said.

"Don't you worry dear, you'll learn soon enough." She patted my hand with her paw.

"what about Mr. Tumnus?" Lucy almost screamed standing up.

"He's at the Witches house, no one comes out, its out of your hands, Only Aslan can help, don't worry there is hope." Mrs. Beaver softly said.

"Who's Aslan?" Edmund piped up, making me jump.

"you don't know? Aslan, the big guy, The King of all of Narnia and other worlds. The real king." Mr. Beaver shouted Jumping onto his chair.

"he's been gone for a long time, but he's got back and it putting your army together." Mrs. Beaver cried happily. "He's waiting for you all at the Stone Table."

"Army? War! Mum sent us away from war, not to get into another." Susan stood up. "I'm sorry but we really must leave."

"You don't even know the prophecy!" Mr. Beaver spoke up. "When Adam's flesh and Adam's bone sits at Cair Paravel in throne, the evil time will be over and done."

"that doesn't rhyme." I pointed out. Mr. Beaver glared at me " Thats not the point. You're all here for a reason. When Two Sons of Adam and Two Daughters of Eve, sit a Cair Paravel evil will be over, followed by Skopos the watcher, She will protect and aid the High King in war. Some even call her the transformer. She's said to form into other beings." Mrs. Beaver looked at me as Mr. Beaver said that last part.

"We really must go." Susan turned to leave. "Edmund?"

The door wide open, and Edmund gone. "I'm going to kill him." Peter glared out of the beavers home.

"You may not have to." Mr. Beaver spoke softly "Has Edmund ever been to Narnia before?"

The howls of wolves echoed through the air, answering Mr. Beavers question.

sko


End file.
